


Public Service Announcement: Remember Your Roots

by Plonq



Series: Public Disservice Announcements [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor, PSA Parody, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: Laserbeak intervenes to help a young man make a life-changing decision.





	Public Service Announcement: Remember Your Roots

FADE IN:

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD. LATE SPRING OR EARLY SUMMER. GREEN GRASS INTERSPERSED WITH FLOWERING TREES LINE THE ROAD>

Two teens are walking down the road. TEEN 1 is wearing a light, padded jacket. TEEN 2 is wearing a camo jacket, a straw hat, and is chewing on a piece of straw.

TEEN 1

I'm trying to come up with a way to break it to my parents that I want to go into neuroscience. I think I've figured out the way to cure Alzheimer's and brain cancer.

TEEN 2

Your folks aren't going to like that. I know your dad was counting on you to take over the farm when he succumbs to your family's history of suicidal dementia.

Both teens stop and peer up into the sky, shading their eyes at the sound of a loud screech overhead. Moments later, Laserbeak swoops into the frame and lands on the road in front of them.

BOTH TEENS

Laserbeak!

LASERBEAK

Scraw!

TEEN 1

I appreciate what you are saying, Laserbeak. I know what Nietzsche had to say on the subject, but I think the future lies in S.T.E.M...

LASERBEAK (interrupting)

Scraw!

TEEN 2

Laserbeak's got a point. The farm would fit better with your Socratic outlook.

TEEN 1

I guess you're both right. I should leave the education and science to smart city folk. My place is on the farm, growing lentils and marrying close kin.

LASERBEAK

Scraw!

BOTH TEENS

Now we know.

LASERBEAK

Scraw!

FADE OUT.

TRANSFORMERS LOGO SPLASH ON BLACK SCREEN.

OPENING VOCAL BAR FROM TRANSFORMERS THEME.

FADE OUT.


End file.
